¡ELI!
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Eli es un fantasma, como reaccionaran sus amigos, al saber qu el estaba muerto y ahora es un fantasma


¡ELI!

En este fic Eli va a sufrir un accidente muy fuerte, pero su espíritu sobrevive, que dirán sus amigos al verlo convertido en fantasma

Todo comienza una mañana un tanto agitada, nuestros héroes estaban luchando contra Blakk en la caverna objetivo, hasta que una babosa Boon muerte, ataca a Eli, Eli cae al suelo

Blakk: mi trabajo aquí ha acabado

Alfa: a que se refiere

Blakk: mira como está tu novio

Ella volteo a ver a Eli y se asustó tanto

Alfa: ¡Eli!

Ella fue corriendo a ver que le había pasado

Alfa: Eli, mi amor ¿Qué te paso?

Eli: ya no hay tiempo, amor estas son mis últimas palabras

Alfa: no, amor no digas eso, te vas a curar, te lo prometo

Eli: te amo

Después de decir esto Eli dejo de respirar, su corazón dejo de latir, y Alfa dejo de hablar (al decir lo último me refiero a que dejo de hablar por la impresión de lo que le había pasado a Eli)

Blakk: por fin, ya no tendré problemas para realizar mis planes, y BajoTerra al fin estará bajo mi control

Alfa cegada por la tristeza y la ira, realizo un tiro que se supone el clan sombra le había dicho que no lo realizara por lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser para el que recibiera el golpe

Blakk: ah, faltas tú, ahora mismo me desharé de ti

Blakk quiso hacerle lo mismo que hizo con Eli, pero Alfa esquivaba todos los ataques que él enviaba, entonces Alfa lanzo a una babosa que derroto a Blakk, al menos por el momento

Entonces Alfa volvió al lado de Eli y empezó a llorar

Entonces sus demás amigos vieron lo sucedido, también estaban muy tristes por la pérdida de Eli, pero Alfa ella estaba destrozada

Trixie: amiga, sé que te duele, pero Eli no va a volver por más que llores

Alfa no quería hablar por eso en lugar de hablar tomo una hoja de papel y escribió

Alfa: ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo

Trixie: ¿Por qué no hablas?

Alfa: no sé, no puedo hablar

Kord: bien, creo que tenemos que irnos

Alfa: yo no me iré de aquí, sin Eli

Kord: y que pretendes hacer

Alfa pensó y tuvo una idea, lo llevaron al refugio y lo llevaron a su cuarto

Unos minutos después, los chicos estaban hablando de lo que sería ahora en BajoTerra sin un Shane, por lo menos tres eran los que estaban hablando, porque Alfa se había ido a encerrar en su cuarto y no quería hablar con nadie por el momento, y así pasaron las horas y llego el momento de irse a dormir, todo estaba bien, menos con Alfa, ella no podía dormir, seguía asustada por lo que paso, hasta que una visita inesperada la fue a visitar, primero ella vio una luz fosforescente, ella no quería creer que había visto eso, hasta que esa luz se empezó a acercar y a tomar forma de ser humano y le empezó a hablar, eso era un fantasma, Alfa estaba muy asustada, y el fantasma le dijo

Fantasma: he vuelto

Alfa como de pura casualidad hablo de nuevo

Alfa: ¿Quién eres?

Fantasma: no me reconoces

Alfa: Eli, no, esto no, esto no es posible, tu estas muerto

Eli: recuerdas que son los fantasmas

Alfa: son almas en pena que están en el mundo de los vivos por algo que no pudieron cumplir

Eli: exacto

Alfa: y entonces ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Eli: recuerda que yo te prometí que estaría contigo hasta el fin del universo

Alfa: pero ahora, ya no puedes hacer nada

Eli: ¿porque lo dices?

Alfa: porque ya estás muerto

Eli: aunque yo esté muerto jamás te dejare

Alfa: ay amor pero ahora que haremos, no puedes salvar BajoTerra siendo un fantasma

Eli: quien dice que no

Alfa: yo lo digo

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: mira trata de agarrar un objeto contundente

Eli: si, mira ¿Qué es un objeto contundente?

Alfa: cualquier cosa que sea dura

Eli: de acuerdo

Eli trato de agarrar cualquier tipo de cosas pero no podía

Alfa: sigues pensando que así podrías salvar BajoTerra

Eli: si tienes razón pero que puedo hacer

Alfa: tu no pero yo si

Eli: que quieres decir con eso

Alfa: al laboratorio

Ellos bajaron al laboratorio y Alfa empezó a hacer cuentas en un pizarrón

Eli: ¿Qué es todo eso?

Alfa: unas cuentas, para ver si la química puede ayudarte

Eli: entiendo, y hablando de otra cosa, no te asustaste al verme

Alfa: un poco sí, pero no mucho

Eli: porque es que tu jamás le tienes miedo a los monstruos o a las cosas sobrenaturales

Alfa: bien, mi padre era muy estricto y si le decía que tenía miedo me regañaba y me ponía a ver todas las películas sobre aquello a lo que le dije que tenía miedo, y así aprendí a que no hay que tenerle miedo a las cosas de otros mundos, de todas formas no te pueden hacer daño

Eli: tu padre siempre fue tan duro contigo

Alfa: si, desde que yo era pequeña me enseño a que todas las cosas tienen un porque y me explicaba cosas para que yo supiera cómo actuar ante los problemas de la vida

Eli: y otra cosa, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Alfa: hay mira, esto es muy confuso, ya ni yo sé lo que hago

Eli: tranquila, mejor ve a dormir, mañana será otro día

Alfa: ese es el problema, no puedo dormir

En eso las babosas estaban escuchando la plática de los dos y la babosa fantasma y la babosa sanadora de Alfa decidieron ir a ver lo que les estaba pasando

Alfa: hola pequeñas

Las babosas trataron de decir algo pero les entendían entonces hicieron unas clases de señas y sorprendente mente las entendieron

Alfa: pero eso no es posible, no va con las leyes de la ciencia

Eli: amor, no todo en esta vida es ciencia, a veces debes de confiar en tu instinto

Alfa: está bien, entonces andando

Ellos siguieron todos los pasos que las babosas les habían indicado, primero fueron dónde estaba el cuerpo de Eli, después Alfa cargo en su lanzadora las babosas fantasma y sanadora, y por último se las disparo al cuerpo de Eli, el fantasma de Eli desapareció y por arte de magia Eli volvió a la vida

Alfa: ¡ELI!, has vuelto

Eli no dijo nada, simplemente abrazo a Alfa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Después como había sido muy tardado ese proceso duro básicamente toda la noche en la mañana la banda estaba muy triste y reinaba el silencio

Eli: creo que los demás ya se despertaron

Alfa: si, así es

Eli: te parece hacerles una broma

Alfa: que tienes en mente

Eli: ellos no saben que ya volví de la muerte verdad

Alfa: no, creo que no

Eli: bien es hora de jugar una broma

Eli salió de la habitación y dijo

Eli: buenos días chicos

Kord: buenos días Eli, ¡Eli!, no se supone que estabas…

Eli: muerto

Kord: si

Alfa: bien, creo que podemos explicarlo

Trixie: aguarda, creí que tú ya no hablabas

Alfa: también podemos explicarlo

Kord: bien, escuchamos

Ellos les contaron todo lo sucedido, básicamente les terminaron contándoles esta historia

Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de la historia espero les haya guastado

_**FIN.**_


End file.
